Devstream 64
Devstream #64 started on November 27th, 2015, @3pm EDT The Second Dream is almost upon us on PC and that means the time has come to talk features! Some of Update 18's content is being kept a secret to prevent Tenno from going mad with anticipation, but that doesn't mean the team is short of things to talk about. Devstream 64 was all about the Second Dream and what it has to offer, including an in-game preview of our Sortie system and the upcoming Archer Warframe, Ivara. Although some elements of the Second Dream are cloaked in mystery that doesn't mean the team isn't above showing off a few cryptic teasers. Those with a keen eye may even spot a few not-so-obvious hints in our latest Devstream, all of which can be seen here, and for more information on our latest Update be sure to check here. In the meantime, here's what you may have missed: Nexus App * The Nexus App has been submitted, so we'll soon know when it will go live. * Consoles will need to cert before Nexus App functionality will make it, so this feature will start as PC only until our next major console update. Trade Relays * Players can set a specific status to show that they're available for trades. * Normal trade restrictions are still in place. * There will be a few future updates to the Trade Relays that will continue to build on this new feature. Sorties * Sorties are three Missions with specific modifiers that must be completed in succession, each becoming more difficult. * These Missions will be available daily. * Reward Tables are rotated every 15 days in 'Seasons', with a new reward table generated at the end of that 15 day period. * Players must complete all three Missions to receive a reward. * Sorties are incredibly difficult to play while eating a sandwich. Revive 2.0 After reviewing our current Revive system it has been decided that limiting the amount of Revives to a set daily amount doesn't quite fit the kind of experience we want our players to have. As a result, players will now have 4 revives per Mission and purchasing additional revives has been removed from the game. This feature will be live with the Second Dream Update. Archer Warframe: Ivara * Her first power can cycle between four different bolt types, each one able to do its own unique Ability. * Her bolts can currently create: an AoE stealth zone; AoE sleep effect; up to four ziplines; and an AoE lure to group enemies. * Any players can use the stealth zone and ziplines that Ivara creates. * Her second Ability lets her guide individual projectile she fires -- including bullets, rockets, Tonkor grenades and the Glaive. * Her third Ability cloaks Ivara, bringing her movement to a crawl and allowing her to pickpocket enemies. This Ability also gives Ivara a bonus to damage on headshot attacks. * Her fourth lets her use a special bow to unleash a fan of arrows at enemies. * Ivara will be obtainable through Spy vaults. The Second Dream General Changes * Mag Prime PBR has been completed, and looks slick! * A new Sword Stance is being added. * Players can now change their Arsenal within the Simulacrum. * Clan Warlords will be able to downsize their Clans. This feature will have a cooldown. * The Updated Login Reward Update will include new weapons, and exclusive Prime Mods. * Sentients will have an appearance in The Second Dream. General Cleanup * Excalibur Umbra isn't planned for release this Update, and will see a proper release when we can give the Umbra system the attention it deserves. * Rhino's Rework will be live in the Second Dream Update. * Djinn's Fatal Attraction will receive alterations in the Second Dream Update. * The Deluxe Banshee skin is currently being worked on, but we do not have a date for release quite yet. Category:Livestreams